You
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: " Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven. Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven." After their deaths, they meet again on the other side. And they see people that they havent seen forever. R & R please! Finished!!!
1. The Thain

You were always there for me. Even when I told you to go away you were there always watching out for me, always making sure I was ok.

Remember that time in the Shire that I ran away because my father told me I couldn't see you anymore. It was you who set out, not minding the danger that might be in hand, and maybe not caring. But you found me and that's all that mattered. You found me when I was just despairing, my leg broken by a fall. You carried me all the way home. I don't think I ever got to properly thank you.

Thanks.

And remember the time that we tried to steal a pie from Farmer Maggot's wife? I was standing on your shoulders and trying to get at the pie in the window. And then she appeared, remember? I was so scared that I fell right off your shoulders. Then she came out and chased us away. I'll never forget the look on her face. 

When Gandalf fell his last words to me were " Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" And then he fell and I blamed myself. But you were there like you always were, hugging and comforting me, telling me that Gandalf knew what he was getting into. He knew that there was danger so I shouldn't blame myself. And then I said that I was stupid and naive and should have never come on this Quest. And do you remember what you said? " Don't ever say that again Peregrin Took. You are the funniest, most light-hearted person I know and that's why we're so close. Don't ever change Pippin." 

I'll always remember your words then.

And sometimes I'd ask myself why you always watched out for me. Why did you do what no one else would? I was a stupid child, a worthless hobbit. But you were always there. You were my best friend.... my guardian angel.

You won't remember it but when we were little you fell into the Brandywine River. I was so scared and you were so sick that you stayed in bed for a week and a half. And I was there beside you every day, holding your hand and telling you to get better. I told you stories about elves and great adventures of the East. And I told you about what I wanted to do in the future and how I wanted you to be right there with me. I was so afraid that you would never wake up or that you would wake up and I wouldn't be there. Even dinner couldn't pry me away from you. 

You're my best friend Merry. I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know how I would have lived without you being there beside me, helping me and getting me out of trouble. 

And getting me into trouble to. 

We got in so much trouble when we were little. Stealing things from Maggot, playing pranks on our siblings, blowing up fireworks at Bilbo's party.... we had so much fun.

But those were the good old days. Everything changed after the whole thing with the Ring. You became more somber...I guess I did too.

And then we kind of drifted away. You married Estella and I married Diamond. We still saw each other but it wasn't the same. We were changed...different...more serious.

When Frodo left we sort of came back together. We united with Sam and raced of to the Havens to see him off. We were so sad; I remember crying into you shirt like old times. And you hugged me tightly like old times. 

And then Sam... 

So then it was just you and me, Merry. Thain Peregrin Took and Meriadoc the Magnificent. And we are being forgotten. Even in Gondor where we now rest, people are forgetting. It hurts doesn't it? 

Yesterday you finally let go. We were sitting in the garden talking about old times and I was remembering something from the Shire and you were silent. I shook you and still you did not answer. Then it dawned on me. You had left this world. I cried for you Merry, because I loved you so much in only the way a twin could love his brother. 

You are gone and it pains me. 

But I will soon be with you, for as a dwarf with his axe or the Dark Lord with his Ring, I cannot live without you. Not now, not ever. 

I'll see you on the other side my old friend. 

{A/N: If you can't yet tell I'm harboring a major obsession with Merry and Pip. Yeah. If you like them, read my other Merry/Pip stories (Non-slash) called ' Those Mischievous Years' and ' His Last Stand'. Enjoy. R&R please.


	2. The Magnificent

It was always you who was there, lifting me up when I was down. It was always you who took the fall for me when I was in danger of getting into deep trouble. It was always you. I had other friends of course but...none of them would ever do what you did for me. None of them would ever take the fall for me when I put snakes down Jemma's shirt.

But you would.

I one time asked you why you did it and you know what you said? You looked right up at me and said: "' Cause that's what friend's do Merry. We help each other."

And we did help each other. And then one day Pip, you disapeared. Your parents weren't too worried but I was. I was so worried about you my little cousin. I ran through the woods, intent upon finding you. I was not going to let you get hurt....or worse. I had heard about children falling into the Brandywine River and never being seen again. And that thought fueled me because I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you. And I did find you, fallen in a gully, your poor leg broken.

I guess you were delirious because as I carried you back you kept saying the oddest things. " You're the only one who cares, Merry." You said that so many times. I told you not to say such silly things. " Then where are my parents?" You asked me. And I was speechless.

My little cousin, you were so much wiser then you let on.

Remember when we were fooling around by the river and we were playing on the bridge? You were standing on the edge and I grabbed you to pull you down but you fell foward. I grabbed your arm and pulled you back but at my own cost. I fell into the river. I had horrible dreams while I was sick and then a clear voice shined through. A beautiful voice was telling me about all the good times I had in the Shire with my best friend. And it whispered stories of the far away East that I loved. The tales Bilbo told me when I was young. I woke up and I was sad because that voice had gone away. Then a voice cried, " Merry! You're awake!" At once I knew that voice from my dreams.

I heard you Pip. I heard you loud and clear.

Oh what would I do without you Pippin. You saved my sanity so many times. When I was dumped by that Chubb girl I was so depressed and then you popped along and threw me a bachelor party! My how drunk we got....but we payed for it dearly in the morning, remember?

I swear I had a headache for weeks.

I've always wondered what my life would be like if I never met you. Duller, not doubt but what else? I was always taking care of you and even if I did complain, I never really meant it. You were my brother and I would have done anything for you. Taking care of you was not a job for me as it was your poor Nurse's.....it was fun! It was an adventure! You were an adventure. 

And in taking care of you I took care of myself. I was always thinking /Merry! You're a mess! What would Pippin think??/

You kept me in line. Well in that sense anyway.

But we were horrible mischeif makers!! We were the best at our trade and just as I'm sure you blame it on me, I blame it on you. Innocently you'd just say, " Hey Merry...those fireworks look so intriguing...." and I'd laugh. Or, " Merry I'm hungry. I'm sure Farmer Maggot would give up some carrots and a cabbage if he knew that there was a starving hobbit."

Thanks Pip, you lightened my heart.

But now...now this old heart is getting heavier. Frodo and Sam are gone. Estella and Diamond have passed on to the next realm. It's time for me to go. I'm so sorry.

I never wanted to die unloved or alone. But I'm not unloved or alone becasue you are alwasy here right with me, Pippin Took and I can never thank you enough for it. Good-bye my friend and I love you.

Until we meet again....

A/N: Okay I really didn't mean to continue this....but I just had to. And there's going to be one more chapter after this and that's the last....I promise.


	3. Together Again

Merry!" No answer. Panic built in the hobbit's chest. " Merry! Where are you?! Merry!"

He strained to hear a reply, or any noise at all. Finally he caught a small sound on the gentle breeze that wafted aroud him. It was a voice. A voice he longed to hear. 

" Pi....in...."

" Merry!" he cried and began to run for the voice. Startled that he could actually run, Pippin looked down at his hands. They were free of wrinkle. He could run faster then ever. The scars that the Uruk-hai laid on him were gone. But here...here was the scar that he had gotton when he was a boy and had fallen off Maggots fence. 

" Merry?" he whispered. And some how, by some miracle, his cousin was there. He looked just as young as Pippin did. This was the Merry that Pippin always remembered. The young one, full of life. " Merry!"

The older hobbit grinned and threw his arms around his cousin. " Oh Pippin!" Merry pulled his friend close. " Oh you silly Took."

" I was so scared Mer...I thought I'd lost you...."

" I will never leave you little cousin...." the Magnificent whispered, hugging Pippin.

Pip looked up at Merry with such an innocent face that Merry could not help but smile. This was the face he loved. This was the face that had not been touched by the Uruk-hai. A face that knew nothing of war or death. It was the face he had so longed to see. The innocent face of a young hobbit boy who knew nothing of the world outside of the Shire, save what an old hobbit had seen.

" Merry, where are we?" Pippin asked who had finally gotton around to looking at their surroundings.

The older hobbit laughed. " We are anywhere we want to be. We can be in the Shire-" with a sudden pop, hobbits moved all around them, going about their business. " Or Rivendell." The people grew and their hair lengthened and the buildings around them became glamorous. 

The Thain's eyes grw wide. " Wow..."Suddenly he grew thoughtful. " Mer...can we go to the....the Grey Havens?"

Merry smiled. " No Pip, we can't. But they can come to us.


End file.
